1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knob structure and an electronic device thereof; more particularly, to a knob structure that can reduce occupied space and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continuous development in technology, most of the electronic devices nowadays are designed to be lightweight and compact. Take notebook computer as an example, the screen size of the notebook computer is to be kept the same, but on the other hand, the case size of the notebook computer is getting smaller. Thus, the space occupied by the knob structure disposed on the notebook computer also needs to become smaller.
Please refer to FIG. 1 hereby, which is a diagram illustrating the knob structure of the prior art disposed on an electronic device. In the prior art, an electronic device 90 includes a knob structure 91, a case 92 and a circuit board 93 with a switch module 931 thereon. And the knob structure 91 has a plurality of pressing portions 911 for user to press and an elastic component 912. The pressing portion 911 is usually made of plastic material, and one side of each pressing portion 911 connects to the elastic component 912. The elastic component 912 is a spider-foot shape, and one side of each pressing portion 911 extends to connect to one or two pins.
At the same time, just as shown in FIG. 1A, which is a sectional view of the A-A side of the knob structure of the prior art in FIG. 1.
The elastic component 912 can have a positioning hole 912a thereon, for corresponding to the positioning rib 921 of the case 92. After the positioning hole 921 is fit into the positioning rib 921, fix the knob structure 91 to the case 92 through heat fusion or other method, so that the knob structure 91 can be fixed at specific position. Furthermore, an appropriate length of the elastic component 912 can provide elasticity, to ensure it will not be too hard to press or too soft to have the pressing portion 911 sagged, and lower than the exterior surface of the case 92.
Nevertheless, just as shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 90 of the prior art needs have enough space in Y-axis direction (because the X-axis direction is limited by a plurality of the pressing portions 911 which are adjacent to each other) for disposing the elastic component 912 thereon, to provide enough elasticity in Z-axis direction. As a result, the dimension of the case 92 of the electronic device 90 (especially the dimension in Y-axis direction) must be limited by the structure of the elastic component 912 and cannot be reduced.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new knob structure and an electronic device thereof, to solve the shortcomings of the prior art.